The Diagnostic Infectious disease laboratory is integral to the success of many of the clinical research projects in this grant that have the occurrence or prevention if infection as primary or secondary endpoints. These laboratories also provide the critical data required for virtually all o f the infectious disease related research activity in Project 7. These laboratories provide routine infectious disease diagnostic (e.g. 1. Bacterial, fungal and viral cultures, 2. Gram, calcofluo, and viral specific monoclonal antibody stains, 3. Viral and toxoplasmosis serologies) as well as specialized testing, including specialized cultures and stains as well as PCR assays as dictated by research protocol. The majority of viral and mycologic isolates are banked for future investigation. All data are computerized in the Infectious Disease Database which contains results of diagnostic evaluation, information on clinical parameters such as fever and radiographic findings, as well as clinical outcome data. This core assures that these data are accurate and immediately available to all research projects of this Program Project Grant.